This invention relates to a cell culture carrier and a cell culture vessel. Particularly, this invention relates to a cell culture carrier and a cell culture vessel that use an anodic oxide film having a plurality of micropores.
In recent years, as cell culture technologies have advanced, various cell culture carriers for accelerating growth of cells are being developed. A cell culture carrier is generally placed in a culture chamber accommodating a cell culture medium in a cell culture vessel so as to accelerate growth of cells having adhered to the surface of the carrier, thereby maintaining cell viability at a high level.
As such a cell culture carrier, there is a cell culture carrier configured with an anodic oxide film having a plurality of micropores penetrating the film in the thickness direction. For example, JP 2010-226975 A discloses a “membrane for culturing cells (cell culture carrier) having an inorganic material on the surface and/or inside micropores of an anodized oxide film of aluminum” (claim 1).
As a result of culturing cells by using the cell culture carrier described in JP 2010-226975 A, the inventors of this invention clearly ascertained that the cell viability can be further improved.